Below The Surface: Deidara's Story
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: Deidara had no memory prior the day he woke up on an abandoned beach five years ago. As a tsunami tore him to a submarine country, he found himself in a twisted game where people fought for a weapon of mass destruction - him. AU, Collab Akuma


_Heyy peoplez! ^w^ *dodges the tomatoes thrown at her for not updating Pirates of the Akatsuki* Geezus, that fic is hard to write -.- and I AM working on it. So, BACK OFF! Also, I'm sick and I feel like shit, so there is another wonderful excuse ^^_

_Anywaaaays, I'll eat my black nail polish, if there's anyone here who hasn't heard of AkatsukiMemberEien. So, everybody can recall him, right? Good. Now I won't die._

_Me and him are writing a collab ^-^ Buuut it will be done in a slightly unusual manner (my idea x3 I just had to mention it. But I got the idea from the story 'Sounds Like the Beginning' by Lunar Orphan. Awesome story btw.) – the story will be posted on both of our accounts, but on his it's Sasori's version of the story, when on mine is DeiDei's (Hence the titles 'Sasori's story' and 'Deidara's story'). I advise you to read both of the versions. And review on both! Pretty please with smut on top ;3 ?_

_I do not own Naruto, but I do own the lyrics in this chapter. And those lyrics are important, so make sure you don't skip them! Neither of the first chapters make sense at first, probs, but they soon will once we finish the second chaps ~~! Promise! ^~^ Enjoy~_

* * *

****_**Below the Surface **_

_Collab between AkatsukiMemberEien and AkumaNoDanna_

Deidara's story

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_Deep under the sea_

_Hatred's messing with someone's blood_

_Fear had risen, it spread like plague_

_Was this meant to be?_

_A child born, tender_

_Radiated light and unknown dread_

_A mere child cannot cause harm, they said_

_Till they sensed danger_

_A cry pierced the night_

_From the diabolic leper _

_Into the flesh, the axe sunk deeper_

_Abolished the light."_

The song had haunted Deidara for 5 years now. Ever since he had found himself on the abandoned beach, it had been somewhere in his head, playing non-stop. Sometimes he even sang along, just to make it more tolerable. The melody was memorable, yet simple, making him wonder whether it was a folk song he'd heard when he was little. It was possible, even though no one beside him recognized the song.

Deidara Iwaga, age 19, had no memory prior the day he'd woken up on an abandoned beach 5 years ago. He'd found himself dressed in wet clothes, as though he'd just come back from swimming, and not one soul had been around at that time. A small wave had washed over him as he coughed up salty seawater and pushed himself off the ground.

One year later, settlers had come across the beach, finding it appealing, and in six months, luxurious summer houses had been built, turning the beach into a popular summer resort. Deidara had been able to get help from a local orphanage, but he'd left the place a year later, getting a part-time job in a fast food restaurant.

He'd only attended school for a year in the orphanage, after that he'd chosen to school himself in a local library. He figured he'd probably attended a school of some sort before he got amnesia, but where exactly, he had no idea. No one he'd met on the eastern coast had recognized him.

The weirdest part of his life was the way he'd found out his exact age and name. The day he'd woken up on the beach, he'd scoured the place thoroughly, even though it wasn't necessarily needed to spot what he'd found.

A few dozen meters from his lying spot lay a tree trunk cut in half by a bolt. There were burn marks in the bark that formed words, as though someone had carved them into the wood with a hot metal stick. _Deidara Iwaga (1993) The Cursed One. Die._

There had been no proof of the name having any relation to him, but since he didn't remember his real name anyway, he'd decided to take it. After all, judging by his appearance, that year could've as well been his birth year.

He hadn't paid much attention to the 'cursed' part. Someone had written it, trying to be funny, or maybe a freak had done it, making signs for a ritual, whatever. It didn't matter; it had got nothing to do with him. He wasn't superstitious enough to believe in bullshit such as 'black magic' and 'curses'. . .

This particular day started out just like all the rest had so far, Deidara waking up to the alarm clock ringing at 10 o'clock in the morning. Lazily scratching the back of his head and running a hand through his blonde hair, he reached out and turned the alarm off. His mouth opened up wide in a yawn and he swung his feet off the bed.

Deidara was living in a small semi-detached house, which he'd rented after saving up his tips and a few hundred yens of his salary each month for two years. The house was small, with only one bedroom and a kitchen-living room, but Deidara didn't complain. It was cozy and far better than living under a tree or in the orphanage.

He sashayed to the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on, on his way to the fridge. He had to be in the restaurant at 1 o'clock sharp, so he had a few hours to occupy before that. It was Sunday, meaning there was no going to the library that day.

He was planning on spending those few spare hours at the beach – the same one he'd woken up on five years back. Since then, he'd visited it nearly every day. He wasn't sure why, but it somehow seemed so inviting, like a person he couldn't stay away from.

It was unusually windy outside that day. Deidara's hair was a mess in a few minutes as he walked through the yard to the front gate. His neighbors had left the house for a week, fortunately taking their monstrous dog with them. Deidara had forgiven them the ugly scar on his thigh left by the mongrel's teeth, but not enough to smile when his neighbors had asked him to take care of their pet while they were away on a holiday. Deidara had lied, saying he was allergic and then stormed off.

There was a pleasant, midday atmosphere in the town, people already bustling about energetically, having been awake since 7 am. Deidara had never seen the big deal in waking up early. It didn't make a person look extremely hard-working, if they forced themselves to wake up at dawn. It made them look like an insomniac.

Deidara returned the smiles and greetings of the people he passed by as he strolled down the street leading to the beach. The people were all friendly, but Deidara didn't like the fact that there was so many of them. That was why he preferred being on the beach – even now that it had gotten popular as a resort, he still knew a few places where no one would disturb him. Those spots were hidden behind enormous rocks and were impossible to find, if you didn't know their exact location beforehand.

Deidara made his way to his favorite spot. There was no way to get there on dry land. It was hidden behind a cliff from the view of the resort and one could only get there by swimming. Climbing back out of the water, Deidara wrung out his T-shirt and threw it on the rock for it to dry out.

He plopped down on the sandy ground and lied on his back, gazing up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly and Deidara had to close his eyes soon as they started to hurt. Sun rays warmed his skin, the gusts of wind keeping the temperature just perfect.

He would've stayed there till evening, but the annoying beeping of his waterproof watch reminded him that he had places to go. Reluctantly, he sat up and got his shirt from the stone. He had just pulled it on, when his eyes landed on the water. It seemed to be moving, but not the way it was supposed to.

Quirking an eyebrow, Deidara hurried to the shoreline. The water was… withdrawing? And fast, it was picking up the pace. Deidara had never seen anything like it. Without realizing it himself, he began running past the shoreline, attempting to catch up with the water.

"WAIT!" he shouted, half-expecting the sea to come to a stop. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He stepped on something sharp and fell on his knees, grabbing his foot. "Shit…" he cussed, examining the sole. Whatever it was he had stepped on, it had left his foot bleeding and hurting like hell. "Fuck this…" A low growl escaped Deidara's mouth as he tried to stand back up.

That was when he heard it. A dreadful boom that seemed to come from very far away reached Deidara, sending a shudder running down his back. He glanced up, eyeing the humongous transparent wall approaching him. It looked like a wall, but Deidara sensed what it really was – a wave. A destructive, massive wave.

"_Tsunami…" _he whispered. Instinctively, he turned around and started running back, ignoring the sharp pain in his foot. _He wasn't going to make it. _The ground was too soft, and he got stuck in the sand, but still kept going and going nonstop. He could _feel _the wave getting closer and closer, catching up with him. It closed in on him as it finally lapped him, a mass of thousands of kilograms falling upon him.

In vain he tried swimming and struggling in the water, his limbs soon becoming numb and cold. The sea was too powerful, he couldn't fight it. It tossed him up and down, left and right, up and down in circles. It was dark and he couldn't see. He had no idea which was up or which way was down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight against the destructive force of nature. Willpower left him and he stopped struggling, letting the water have its way.

He couldn't believe that his life was going to end like this, yet there were no escape routes. Suddenly, he felt his head slamming against something hard. It felt like a rock or made of metal, something that was slammed against him by the water. The blow was so strong that he lost consciousness, leaving his body just floating there in the water.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
